


John Dies In The End

by Genocydpanda



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crying, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Violence, first time posting, i promise there's a twist at the end of all this, just an idea I had cause Im a ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genocydpanda/pseuds/Genocydpanda
Summary: When faced with certain doom and only one path to victory, how will you all cope?





	

****

## **[Be John]**

Your name is John Egbert and you’re pretty sure that you are the best hero.That’s right, it is you. How do you know this? Well for those of you just tuning in, you’ve just missed the turning point of this young man’s life. A decision that would prove to be both game breaking and very heroic. Yes, today of all days marks the completion of Sburb as well as the final defeat of the time destroying asshole who ruined all of your friends sessions. At the cost of your own life of course that is.

**[John give us a visual]**

… A visual, ok you think that’s kind of a weird request but seeing how this is a special day you will humor yourself with this task. You are currently doing the glowy thingy while gripping the leg of the once almighty Lord English. This would be rather concerning for most but it’s ok, you got this. You see, your all so heroic plan consisted of zapping yourself and Lord English through an infinite amount of paradox spaces and sessions in order to buy just enough time for your friends to open THE DOOR and create the new universe.

**[John think about what you left]**

What’s there to think about? You saved the day, defeated the bad guy, got the girl…..ok maybe that last part didn’t happen but everything else totally did.

**[John your friends…]**

What about them? They should be totally living it up in the new session about now. Yeah you are sure that they are all sitting around a table right now laughing about all the crazy shit that we’ve been through.

**[....John]**

Look, as designated friend leader and prankster extraordinaire, you are pretty sure this feat has earned you allllllll the points and gambits from this heroic self sacrifice. In fact, if your dad could see you now, you just know he would be so proud of you….and sad. He would be very sad right now huh?.... Wow you really just did this.

 

## **[Be Caliborn]**

 Your name is Caliborn Makara, otherwise known as the great messiah or Lord English as the lesser lifeforms has deemed to call you. A time ago your hobbies included games and art but after ascending you have since took on a much fulfilling role as destroyer of all time and paradox space itself. Right now you are tumbling through offshoots of reality and space with the bumbling idiot who trumped you once before in combat. Normally this would be no problem seeing as though you go through different realities like butter, but this time is different. Something about these jumps doesn’t feel right. They have too much free form and no order tied to them, no destination. If you had to guess you would say that this human somehow acquired the means to completely fuck up the game and paradox space. The worst part about it is that you can’t do anything about it, not yet at least.

**[Caliborn observe the buck tooth human]**

You look down at the human clutching onto your muscles and immediately regret doing so as he zaps the two of you into multiple timelines and game sessions. Jegus these humans are so ugly and wet. Killing the lot of them along with the other insects in the dream bubbles filled you with much satisfaction. You could easily kill this human with a twist of the neck but you are not sure what residing effects his death would have on all of this time space fuckery going around. You suppose that you’re just going to have to wait it out until he tires but that is fine, you are the lord of time after all. Caliborn you may have lost one game today, but you will not lose the next.

****

## **[Be Dave]**

Your name is Dave Strider and you couldn’t do anything. None of you could but you especially failed at the one job that you were gifted with. Protect the Heir, protect your best friend, protect John Egbert. John had just zapped Vriska back into existence with his bullshit time space powers and gathered all of our friends together to make his final speech. Rose said something snarky about John’s obvious leaderly speech, John retorted like the dork he was, Karkat yelled, we all laughed. We ALL deserved to feel this sense of accomplishment. We won, THE DOOR was right there, No one was lost, Karkat was ok. But then the sound of shattering came, HE came. It happened so fast that none of us could react on time. Rose head went rolling, Dirk’s neck bent in a way that seemed impossible, the other alpha’s pumped full of lead. **One Second...**  
Jade's eyes went into a panic right as she realized the Lord's fire was upon her, Vriska head popped like a balloon but not before she made one last attempt at resistance. Her lucky dice rolled out in front of the Lord. 1+1+1+1+3+1+2+1+1=13. Luck was not on her side. Vines sprung up from the dice, trying to latch onto and possibly slow the assaulter down but they withered away just as they came. **Two seconds…**  
Two seconds was all it took to render our team a complete mess and now only 3 god tiers stood along with 3 and a half trolls. Aradia was first to act, using her god tier time powers in order to freeze Lord English in place. She yelled something but only blood came out as a bullet passed through her neck. I positioned myself in front of Karkat readying myself for our imminent demise but then the third second passed. John patted my shoulder whilst giving me that toothy grin of his. His last words bounced around my head for what seemed like eternity. But we didn't have eternity and Lord English sure as fuck wasn't going to give us a time out. As I realized what he meant though, he was gone. Lord English was gone, the door was there, Terezi shoved it open then everything went white.  
**Three, Four, Five...**

****

## **[Be Vriska]**

  
Your name is Vriska Serket and you are the last to respawn. You awake in somewhat of a frenzy, sword out and pivoting against the Jane human’s neck. Terezi is the one to stop you from following up. She is the one to stop you from doing crazy things in the spur of the moment. You apologize and try to pass it off as joke but it receives no reaction at all. At least not the type you were looking for. The Jane human runs out of the room in a fit of tears and you are left there alone with your moirail to piece the puzzle together.

”Geeeeeeeez, what’s her deal. It was an accident, I wasn’t actually going to do it….hey are you ok.” Terezi has just been staring….well her attention had been pointed at a small basket with a bunch of lame-o clothes in it for quite some time. Terezi takes breath and… oh god was she about to cry. A Pyrope on the verge of tears???????? If this wasn’t stabbing at your pale heart you might’ve just laughed and said something very condescending right now. You pull her in for probably the best hug you would ever give in your life. “Hey come on Rez, first the Crocker and now you. What exactly is going on here….wait Lord English. Where is he?! This isn't a dream right cause I just about thought we were all done for.” Terezi stayed silent, shaking slightly in your arms. Fuuuuuuuuck red line red line, but now that you’ve crossed it, you’re going to get answers one way or another. “Terezi, please tell me what happened. How are we all alive, what happened to Lord English? Did Megido or someone else step up and take him out.” You laugh a bit at this notion. There was no way Aradia could take on the titan with her powers. Strider’s pansy ass was also out despite having the sword that could do the job. Maybe if something happened to Karkat or John….John…..  
A blush comes to your face as you realize who’s room you’ve been sitting in and getting your pale on. Jegus if he knew what quadrants were he would throw a fit. You decide to make a side note to educate the dork in romance later.  
“Vriska.” Oh, there goes your girl finally taking charge. She still looks shooken up but the fact that she can talk is progress.  
“ John is gone...” That's weird, who knew a mind player could stop time with just a few words and eye to eye contact. You are not quite sure how to make it all go again and frankly Terezi doesn't seem like she know how either. Maybe if you just looked away and laugh, things would start running again. No looking away doesn't seem to be an option. Terezi has your full blown attention and you want some answers. 

 **[Vriska break the silence with finesse]**  

  
“Huh?”  
“He’s gone Vriska”  
“Ok yeah I can see that. He’s not in this room. What did he go exploring with his joke of a ecto-relative?”  
“No Vriska he’s just gone, along with Lord English.”  
“ Did he take a fucking picnic with the asshole!? Terezi I don’t understand what is going on!?”  
“How can you not understand something as simple as this Vriska!? Has hanging around with the dead made you a little dead in the head as well cause if so I'm going to spell it out reaaaaaaal nice for you! JOHN FUCKING EGBERT IS DEAD. HE RISKED HIS DUMBASS BLOODPUMP IN ORDER TO SAVE OUR LIVES AND GUESS WHAT VRISKA, HE SUCCEEDED. WE WOOOOOOOON, ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE BACK, OUR DANCESTORS RESTORED. EVERYONE’S HERE BUT JOHN FUCKING EGBERT.”  
...Huh? This is weird your face feels wet. You rub your cheek to dry it off. What did she just say…..John is gone….and he hasn’t come back. You rub your cheek again as it starts to itch. Past conversations start replaying in your head. How you teased John, how he pranked you through the start of his session. How you got him killed but also how you made him a god. How he broke time and space itself in order to stop you from making a stupid decision. How he appeared before you in his cute blue god outfit in order to scoop you off your feet after your fake defeat of Lord English….How his last words to you made you feel all warm inside. Fuck why is your palms wet and why does your face itch so much. Just when did Terezi start shooshing you of all people. You look into the dark monitor that John would use to read the conversations between the two of you… you see yourself covered in blue leaning into Terezi and holding her like she’s the next to disappear. Today your Pupa became a hero, today your pupa died along with your heart.


End file.
